User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Princess Unikitty vs Keldeo This'll make the Bronies and Pegasisters CRY! ---- Neku Sakuraba vs Sena Aoi IT'S OFFICIAL, SHIBUYA IS DEAD. ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! ---- Blade vs The Night of Wallachia Can this Vampire Killer beat a Vamp that JUST WON'T DIE!? ---- Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Artoria Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA She hates him, they oppose him and his son; YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY HE TRANCENDED TO A SERVANT, ASSHOLE! LEAVE KIRITSUGU EMIYA ALONE!!!!!!!!! ---- Zombina vs Chris Redfield It's the Zombie Gal with GUNS!!! MOTHERVIPER! Does Chris have what it takes anymore??? ---- Soul of Cinder vs Toa Tahu "MATA NUI HAS BETRAYED US!!!" ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Quote vs Shovel Knight If he can't beat Megaman, why not this guy? ---- Etielle vs Ana FINALLY! A Wonderful World vs OVERWATCH fight! MEGAHYPE AS ULTRAFUCK! (BTW, the theme is Protagonist Groups.) ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Hercule Satan vs Sean Unlike Dan, Satan is a legitimate Martial Artist. Like Satan, the same goes for Sean, who is just like Dan, without the Satsui no Hado... ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Iku Nagae vs Killua Zoldyck '''How much amps can you count before you die? ---- Kum Haehyun vs White Glint Giant Angry Old Man Mecha X The White Bird to Change Wars. Can either pilot Outrun/gun their foe? ---- Atom vs Nono Nono: ... Really. Butt Guns?! That sicko Tezuka's corpse is gonna get my FOOT! ---- D'vorah vs Q-Bee Now I wish the Drones FUCKING REBELLED... ---- Jake Muller vs Zombieman Albert Wesker's "Son" takes on One Punch Man's resident zombie hero... Sound Familiar? ---- Spade vs Elizabeth OOOOOOKAY... Is gagging individual anybodies the best part of ART?! This is an international federal GODDAMN CRISIS!!! Mrs. (Fuck this...) President: Bomb this damned Earth, and ignore all checks and balances until we're all in a new place called HELL!!! ---- Watatsuki no Yorihime vs Zero Swordmasters so powerful, they are the most powerful of their breed... ---- Anji Mito vs Watatsuki no Toyohime Giant damn fans are weapons now?! Mito-sensei, teach me! Litchi is too seductive to care. ---- Katara vs Lynia Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Mewtwo vs Alphamon vs Percursor vs Shogunyan All four Titans of this field will shake ALL THAT EXISTS! ---- Isa vs Reisen Udongein Inaba The Final Lunarian War ends... ---- Kiki vs Sheena Fujibayashi Hetare Ninja vs Klutz Ninja. What could be worse? ---- Megatron (BEAST WARS) vs Diego Brando I hate G1, but BEAST WARS was my life as a kid. So how will this T-Rex take on Dio Brando's alternate self? ---- Kurumi Ebizusawa vs Carl Grimes WIP Leave the kids alone, people. They are just as capable at Zombie killing as the rest of you. ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama WIP KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Justice (Xrd) vs Eyedol WIP Dizzy: M-Mom?! Is that you with a split headed abomination??? (O)_(O) ---- Accelerator vs Akroma WIP Antagonist Angel vs Oldwalker. EPIC! ---- Ratatoskr vs Makoto Nanaya WIP A regular Squirrel states Saya is no God... ---- Juri Han (SFV) vs Hwoarang WIP If this is Street Fighter X Tekken, these should've been rivals. ---- Chartette vs Tusk WIP PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain